yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 168
"The Waiting Grave", also known as "The Twilight Cemetery" in the Japanese version, is the 168th chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga in the English version and the 227th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Japanese version. Summary Kaiba's "Des Feral Imp" attacks Ishizu directly, reducing her Life Points to 2400. Kaiba laughs to himself, thinking that the Egyptian God card "Obelisk" sleeps in his hand. When it awakes, Ishizu is finished. But Ishizu thinks that Kaiba is wrong. She has seen his future; he will die by "Obelisk's" own hand, seeing "Obelisk" explode, and throwing Kaiba through the air in horror. On the sidelines, Jonouchi observes that Kaiba and Ishizu's Life Points are pretty close, commenting that Ishizu isn't bad. Dark Yugi states that Kaiba's strategy is to destroy this opponent's Deck. He has a Power Deck that crushes his enemy with high-Level monsters. Dark Yugi admits that he still isn't sure of Ishizu's strategy, but she must have one. Anzu remembers that in the beginning, Ishizu played that card that let her and Kaiba discard part of each other's hand, and then Kaiba played "Crush Card" on her, so she lost all of her best monsters. Jonouchi agrees that Kaiba's calling the shots, as all of Ishizu's best cards are in the Graveyard. She's putting up a good fight, but she's doomed. Dark Yugi suddenly seems to realise something. He wonders if she could be... while looking at Dark Marik, who has an air of confidence on his face. Dark Yugi thinks that if Marik and Ishizu are sister and brother, then they both carry the blood of Ishtar. Ishizu too, is a member of the clan of Tomb Guardians. Then he remembers that tombs are found in a graveyard, and he wonders if that is the keyword of Ishizu's Deck and her terrifying strategy. Kaiba thinks that now he'll drive Ishizu even farther into his trap, but Dark Marik laughs to himself, thinking that Kaiba's dug his own grave, and he'll suffer in it. Declaring that he'll show Ishizu the terror of Deck Destruction, Kaiba activates his Virus Card, "Virus Cannon." Jonouchi is shocked that Kaiba had another Virus Card, and the cannon appears on the field, firing at Ishizu's Deck. Her Deck begins to smoke, and Kaiba laughs, telling Ishizu to choose ten Spell Cards and put them in the Graveyard. Ishizu does so, and Kaiba laughs, telling her to take that; he Deck is dead. Ishizu replies that she had a vision that this would happen. Kaiba is furious that Ishizu is still putting up a bold front, and Ishizu adds that it is Kaiba who fell into a trap, the trap of the gravekeepers. She reveals it, activating her face-down card, "Exchange of the Spirit." Kaiba is horrified, as the card forces the players to switch the cards in their Deck with those in their Graveyard (at a cost of 1000 of Ishizu's Life Points, as well as her requiring at least 15 cards in her Graveyard). Ishizu confrims it. When this card is activated, the living will die and the dead will rise. The cards in Kaiba's Graveyard will return to life, and the cards in his Deck will go to their eternal rest. Dark Yugi thinks that it's unbelievable. So this is what Ishizu was aiming for. Kaiba's Graveyard only has a few minor cards, but Ishizu's Graveyard has her main cards which were wiped out by Kaiba's viruses. In other words, "Exchange of the Spirit" has broken the back of Kaiba's Deck, and Ishizu's Deck is good as new. Dark Marik thinks that it's "so scary," and now Kaiba knows that it was his Deck that was destroyed. Kaiba's in shock - there were only six cards in his Graveyard ("Kaiser Glider," "Polymerization," "Crush Card," "Vorse Raider," "Shrink," and "Virus Cannon.") Meanwhile, Ishizu's Deck has all the cards he forced her to discard with his diseases, and most of them are her best cards. He looks at his six card Deck, thinking that all his plans are ruined. Ishizu states that it's her turn. Jonouchi states that Kaiba's dead; there's no way out of Ishizu's trap. Anzu states that Ishizu really can see the future, otherwise Kaiba wouldn't have lost this easily. Ishizu Sets a card, and Kaiba refuses to accept it. It's not his future to lose. Ishizu Summons "Kelbek" and ends her turn. Kaiba draws, his old card, "Virus Cannon," and Ishizu immediately activates her Trap Card, "Muko," commenting that it seems Kaiba's card was short-lived. Kaiba discards his card, thinking that Ishizu knows all the cards in his Deck, and she knew Kaiba drew his Virus Card. Ishizu mentally agrees, thinking that next turn, when Kaiba draws "Crush Card," she will force him to destroy it too. Kaiba doesn't attack, ending his turn. Jonouchi is surprised that Kaiba didn't attack, as his monster has more attack points. Ishizu thinks that she knows all and sees all. The only chance Kaiba has left is the "Soul Exchange" card in his hand. Kaiba's waiting for Ishizu to play three monsters, to use them as Tributes to Summon the God. She thinks that Kaiba has not realised, as she Summons "Zolga," that Kaiba's defeat is predestined. She thinks that it's over. Kaiba fumes to himself. Dark Yugi suddenly interrupts, telling Kaiba that he can see kaiba's future. He sees a battle waiting to be fought, he sees a road that goes as far as the eye can see. Battle City isn't over yet. It isn't over until Kaiba and Yugi fight. Kaiba laughs, telling Yugi to wait for him. Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba VS Ishizu Ishtar Turn 5: Kaiba "Des Feral Imp" has just attacked Ishizu directly. (Ishizu: 2400) Kaiba activates Virus Card "Virus Cannon," sending up to ten Spell Cards from Ishizu's Deck to the Graveyard. Ishizu activates her Set Trap Card, "Exchange of the Spirit." Since she has at least 15 cards in her GRaveyard, she can pay 1000 Life Points to have both players switch the cards in their Decks with those in their Graveyards. (Kaiba's Deck :6, "Vorse Raider," "Shrink," "Crush Card," "Kaiser Glider," "Virus Cannon" and "Polymerization.") Turn 6: Ishizu Ishizu draws, then she Sets a card and Normal Summons "Kelbek" in Attack Position. (1500/1800) Turn 7: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Virus Cannon," but Ishizu activates her Set "Muko" to send the drawn card to the Graveyard. Kaiba's hand contains "Soul Exchange," "The God of the Obelisk," and two cards that would later be revealed to be "Silent Doom" and "Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba passes. Turn 8: Ishizu Ishizu draws. Ishizu Normal Summons "Zolga" in Attack Position. (1700/1200) Duel continues in the next chapter... Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Production History This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine. It was reprinted in volume 19 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist.